D4: The Mighty Ducks All Grown Up
by Starlight125
Summary: Casey and Bombay are getting married and all of the ducks will be in attendance now what will they do when many complecations come up and surpises are found around every corner?
1. Prolouge

Here's the deal:  
  
The team graduated from Eden Hall in 2003 they are now juniors in college  
  
Adam: Columbia  
  
Charlie: Washington State College: Seattle  
  
Julie: University of Maryland College Park  
  
Ken: UCLA  
  
Connie: Hawaii Pacific  
  
Guy: Saint Olaf  
  
Portman: UCLA  
  
Fulton: UCLA  
  
Luis: Hawaii Pacific (graduated early)  
  
Averman: Saint Olaf  
  
Goldberg: University of Pennsylvania: Philadelphia (graduated early)  
  
Dwayne: University of Texas: Dallas (graduated early)  
  
Tyler: UCLA  
  
Tess Manville is Charlie's cousin who used to play hockey with the District 5, and is now at NYU and she is dating Adam, neither Adam or Charlie know about this (Adam that she's Charlie's cousin/ Charlie that she's dating Banks).  
  
I own no one but Tess and anyone you don't recognize. 


	2. The Invitation

You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
  
Katherine Constance Conway  
  
&  
  
Gordon James Bombay  
  
On June 6th 2006  
  
At  
  
7p.m.  
  
at  
  
the home of Gordon Bombay  
  
1690 Oak Street Minneapolis, Minnesota  
  
Black Tie 


	3. Adam and Tess

Adam and Tess were sitting in his apartment in Manhattan. They were in the living room reading the paper, which was sprawled out on the coffee table the couch where they were and the floor. Tess was trying to complete the crossword puzzle, her long brown hair was pilled on top of her head and her pen was in her mouth. She was wearing the camisole she had worn on their date last night and his pajama pants. Every few minutes Tess would look up and ask Adam a question.  
  
Adam was pretending to read the sports section but instead he was just peering over the top edge and watching her try the puzzle. Her brow was knotted and her eyes were squinted. She was alternating between sipping her coffee and biting her bottom lip. The sight of her bed ragged, lip biting, frustrated as hell self and began to laugh.  
  
"What in God's name are you laughing at?" Tess said accusingly, peering at him over her glasses' rims from her position sitting on his feet.  
  
"You," he said as he leaned forward and pulled her to his lap and kissing her, knowing that that would immediately change her mood.  
  
"I love being here with you," she said pulling away slightly and looking in to his eyes  
  
"I love you being here with me too," he smiled at her. He flashed that knee melting, heart racing, and vision blurring kind of smile.  
  
"Adam, I have to tell you something," she said nervously.  
  
As she looked at him worry crossed his eyes. Was she pregnant? They were always so careful. Was she sick? She hadn't been to the doctor recently. Was it her parents? Her roommate?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't go to your coach's wedding with you."  
  
"Oh thank God," he said breathing a sigh of relief  
  
"Excuse me?" she said accusingly.  
  
"I'm sorry I just thought it was something worse, much worse. Why can't you come with me?"  
  
"My Aunt Katherine is getting married that same weekend, and she asked me to be a bridesmaid."  
  
"Oh, where is the wedding?"  
  
"It's in Minneapolis," Tess said standing up and walking with her coffee cup into the kitchen.  
  
"So you can still come there with me but just not to the wedding, right?" Adam said getting up and following her, as he came up behind her at the sink where she was rinsing her cup out, he loops his arm around her waist and kisses her neck.  
  
"Yeah, but you won't have a date to the wedding," she said stressing wedding. She pulls away from him and begins walking out of the kitchen and toward his bedroom.  
  
"That's fine as long as I get to show you off to my friends before hand I'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah I get to play trophy girlfriend to all of your childhood friends," she said with biting sarcasm. "What time is it?"  
  
"Four in the afternoon," he said looking at his watch.  
  
"I have to go we're supposed to meet my mom and Roger at 6." She leans in and kisses him as she picks her black skirt off his bedroom floor.  
  
"Can't you just shower and stuff here?" he asked not wanting her to leave.  
  
"Only if you give me a shirt to wear, Mom saw me yesterday before I left."  
  
"Fine you go get ready and I will iron everything."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"What is that?" he retorted kissing her gently on the lips as his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You're a good manservant," she said with a smile as she pulled away from him and walked toward the bathroom off the master suite.  
  
"Damn straight!" Adam retorted laughing 


	4. The cousin and the boyfriend

Two weeks later Adam had brought Tess to his parents house in Minneapolis. His parents had an impromptu business meeting and were going to be away for the ten days that they were to be there. Tess' cousin was to pick her up soon and she and Adam were up puttering around the house together. He was cooking her breakfast as she read the sports page to him.  
  
"'Luis Mendoza scored three goals in his first night as a Cup bound NHL player,'" Tess read, "Don't you know him honey?" she asked as he passed her a plate of strawberry pancakes. "Thanks"  
  
"Yeah he and I played as together as high schoolers, you may get to meet him this week." Adam replied sitting on the barstool next to her at the kitchen island.  
  
"Cool," she replied through a full mouth. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her as the doorbell rang.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Charlie Conway was going to get his cousin at her boyfriend's house. As he drove down the street he felt a feeling of deja vu. After a long time on the street he realized why he recognized this area, his best friend Adam Banks lived around here. He took the right that the directions called for and realized he was on Banksie's street.  
  
"One, two, three, four," he counted aloud. At the fifth house he turned in. From the inside of his car he looked up. It was the Banks' house. Oh well he thought if someone was home he would know who he was talking about, maybe T.K. had inverted two of the numbers in her email. He walked up the front steps and rung the doorbell.  
  
Back Inside:  
  
Adam groaned, "I'll get that," he said looking at his girlfriend clad only in his boxers and one of his dress shirts.  
  
"Okay," she replied as she gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
Adam walked toward the door in his pajama bottoms wondering who knew he was home already, all of his parents friends knew they were away and everyone except Charlie wouldn't be here until tomorrow and he had purposely not told Charlie so he would have sometime wondering around the city with Tess without anyone gaping them. As he opened the door he reviled Charlie.  
  
"Banksie?" Charlie said slightly shocked.  
  
"Charlie?" Adam retorted equally shocked, "What are you doing here? I thought groomsmen stuff didn't start until tomorrow."  
  
"It doesn't, I'm looking for my cousin's boyfriend's house," Charlie said.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Adam said as he stood aside to let Charlie through the door. As he shut the door he asked, "What do you know about the boyfriend?"  
  
"Not much just that he goes to Columbia, he plays hockey, and he's dating T.K." Charlie explained as they began walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"T.K.?" Adam said as Tess called out "Adam, baby who's there?" With that she came around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Charlie," she said hands on her hips, "You said 11, it's only 10:30."  
  
Charlie and Adam looked at her and said, "You know him?" simultaneously.  
  
"You two know each other?" she said innocently.  
  
"Yeah," Adam replied, "We have known each other since we were like nine. He's your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, my Aunt Katherine's son Charlie."  
  
"You two are dating?" Charlie responded equally as shocked as Adam.  
  
"Yeah, for nine months." Adam and Tess replied together.  
  
"I guess we won't be without dates for the wedding then huh?"  
  
"I guess not," Adam replied smiling walking towards her.  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt this ever so romantic moment, I have to have her at the dress fitting in less then half an hour so you young lady need to get dressed," Charlie said.  
  
"Okay I can be ready in like 10 minutes," Tess said walking away from the boys.  
  
"Clock's ticking," Charlie replied.  
  
"Okay!" Tess said from somewhere upstairs.  
  
And then there were two. Charlie and Adam looked at each other.  
  
"So." Charlie started.  
  
"Yeah, " Adam responded.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
